


heartsease

by vilecrypter (MarshaDecamiro)



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshaDecamiro/pseuds/vilecrypter
Summary: For the first time in many, many days-- the sight of your eyebrows knit together, fists clenched, jaw locked and teeth grinding. It's an uncomfortable sight to behold, you should be resting, you should be at peace, but your body and mind are unable to rest. Scheherazade watches over your sleeping form, a smile slowly working its way onto her features, it is in this moment that she can help you find the rest that you so desperately need."If you don't mind a lullaby instead of a tale, I may be able to grant you a good night's rest."
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Scheherazade | Caster





	heartsease

**Author's Note:**

> a little short for scheherazade since she came home during qsh's banner! while i had a hard time wording what i wanted for this i do hope that it's not too confusing!

For the first time, in her memory, Scheherazade feels at peace with her current surroundings and at your side, watching over you sleeping peacefully. For the first time in many, many days-- the sight of your eyebrows knit together, fists clenched, jaw locked and teeth grinding. It's an uncomfortable sight to behold, you should be resting, you should be at peace, but your body and mind are unable to rest. The invisible threat of battle at any moment looming over you even in the safety of your base. It reminds her of herself it's something that she doesn't want to see while you should be resting.

The one she's made known that her only skills are in storytelling and surviving, even still you smile at her, allowing her room to grow and helping her to find a sense of peace amidst that which makes her afraid. The startling realization that you fear death just as much as she does, but still you push onward even if your legs shake, even if your voice gives out you still find the strength to keep speaking. To keep moving forward in such a way that makes Scheherazade cease with fear. Scheherazade was always four steps behind you, four steps away from danger, and four steps behind you just enough to not be in the thick of combat, but without her ever noticing she closed the distance of those four steps. 

It brings Scheherazade to a pause, and she wonders... unable to pinpoint the exact moment when her fingers mindlessly combing through your hair when it was she started to feel so at peace with you? Scheherazade watches over your sleeping form, a smile slowly working its way onto her features, it is in this moment that she can help you find the rest that you so desperately need.

Storytelling is the power she commands, weaving an intricate tale long enough to allow her to survive. So it is with this power, that she would weave a tale that would allow you to feel the same peace as she has found with you. Gently she shakes your shoulder, she speaks to you in the tone one that most uses when speaking to a child, warm and soothing. You blink, eyes blurry with sleep while you attempt to focus on her. 

"Scheherazade?" you say her name with such practiced ease, voice thick with sleep, but the exhaustion is easy for her to pick out. Reaching out to tussle your hair, an action that she hopes that by doing relaxes you. 

"If you don't mind a lullaby instead of a tale, I may be able to grant you a good night's rest." 


End file.
